


Life After

by saturatedParadoxes



Category: Undertale
Genre: Autistic Frisk, Autistic Papyrus, F/F, Lesbian Moms, Multi, Other, PTA Sans, Poly Parents, Queer Characters, Rare-pairs, agender characters, autistic gaster, autistic sans, cute kids doin cute things, happy stuff is bound to happen I promise!!!, pta mom au, sans is super defensive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk managed to save everyone this time, even Chara and Gaster, and now their life is amazing, a loving home, two amazing moms, and a brother!<br/>They're figuring life out with the help of their new family, and other stuff is bound to happen as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Typical Days

Frisk fiddled with their striped t-shirt and turned to Chara and signed 'Can I borrow some of your overalls?' But Chara didn't see. Frisk sighed and tugged at their shirt, and they turned.

"What is it?"

'Can I borrow a pair of overalls?'

"Oh, sure. Take any you want."

Frisk smiled and nodded, then dug through the drawer of jean-type things (shorts, overalls and pants, mostly) and picked out a pair with a bright red heart on the pocket and slid them on 'How do I look?'

"Amazing, Frisk." They gave a thumbs up "Nice choice."

Frisk smiled and rubbed at the heart, it was made of red fleece, which was amazingly soft 'Thank you.' Frisk looked back to Chara 'Wanna go see if Asriel is ready?'

"Sure, let me finish getting ready, though." They giggled and slid a pair of leggings on, then their favorite brown shorts "There we go. Come on, Frisky bits." 

Frisk's face felt hot and they giggled 'Chara!'

"What?" They shrugged and walked out the room, standing just outside the door frame "We're gonna be late, hurry." The elder said nonchalantly before going to check on their brother. Frisk hummed and went separate ways, going downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, my child. Did you sleep well?" Toriel smiled warmly at the small human and sat a plate of eggs and toast down, and Frisk nodded.

'I had a dream that I had wings, and Asriel had big horns like Dad's!'

"That's lovely, my child." She chuckled and sat down four more plates "Are Asriel and Chara almost ready?"

'Chara is, I don't know about Asriel.' As they signed that, Chara and Asriel came down the stairs.

"Good morning, you two!" She smiled warmly at her two children.

"Morning, Mom."

"Good morning, Mom!" Asriel ran up and hugged Toriel "I had a nice dream!"

"That's wonderful, why don't you tell me over breakfast?" Asriel nodded "Also, can you make sure Muffet is awake?" Asriel nodded and ran buck up the stairs.

Chara grinned and sat down next to Frisk "Are you excited?" 

'What?'

"I said, are you excited? Y'know, for school?"

'Oh, yeah!'

"What's happening at school?"

'New teachers! Sans and Grampa Gaster are supposed to start working today!'

Chara nodded "Yep, and Napstablook is teaching music, and Mettaton is teaching dance."

"Oh, that's today?" Toriel smiled and her ear twitched at the sound of feet scurrying down the stairs.

Asriel sat next to Chara and giggled.

"What's up with you today?"

Asriel lifted his head and pointed at Muffet, who looked defeated with whipped cream on her face.

"Oh goodness!" Toriel giggled "Muffet, dear, you have something on your face..."

"Where?" She grinned a little and wiped and her face "Here?"

Frisk laughed and pointed then signed 'There!'

Muffet wiped the mess on her face and smiled "Oh, there! Thank you, dearie." She leaned down and kissed Frisk on their forehead and patted them on the top of their head "You're such a big help!"

Frisk smiled and swung their feet and started eating their toast, it had sugar and cinnamon on it.

"Oh, and you three, me and Muffet will be busy in the shop later, so Sans is taking you to the meeting. Do any of you want to stay home during it?"

Asriel raised his hand "I do, I wanna help bake!" He grinned and rubbed at his fuzzy arm "I found a recipe for faygo cupcakes that I wanna try!"

Toriel nodded and turned to Frisk and Chara "Are the two of you going with Sans?"

'Yeah!'

"Sure." 

\---

'Hey, Asriel!'

"Hm?"

'I like your dress!'

Asriel looked down at his loose yellow dress, which had golden flowers printed on it "Thanks!"

"Yeah, looks good on you."

The three conversed until the bus stopped at Kid's house, then they started talking about cartoons.

"Yeah, so, then this guy starts chasin' 'em!" Kid laughed and swung their legs "It was so funny! Did you see it, Frisk?"

'No, Steven Universe was on at the same time.' They shrugged 'It was a good one, too.'

"Oh, cool!" Kid smiled and looked out the window and started to think of something else to say.

"Hey, Chara?"

"Yes?"

"Are you tryin' out for the play?"

"Nah. I don't get into musicals. Besides, we don't even know what the play is yet."

"Oh, yeah." Kid nodded and watched as they pulled into the school parking lot, then piled off with the other children.

'Hey, MK, you okay?'

"Oh, yeah, dude." Kid nodded and scrunched their face into confusion "I wanna be friends with Chara, but I dunno what to say. Frisk!" They looked to Frisk and smiled "You live with Chara! You've gotta know what they're into!"

'Oh, yeah. I'll tell you at lunch, okay? The bell just rang and-'

"Oh, yeah, go ahead! See ya, Frisk!"

Frisk ran off and found the class room in its usual spot, and found their usual desk and sat. 

"Hey, Frisk, didja hear who's teachin'?" A kid named Josh asked, he always had a smile, which exposed the fact he had two teeth missing (not like he cared much), he was nice enough "Mister Sam- Sans!"

Frisk nodded 'He told me he is.'

Josh excitedly talked about how cool having the 'Master of Puns' as their Monster History teacher, then Sans walked in.

"Hiya, kiddos, name's Sans, Sans th-" he cut himself off "Sans Gaster. Uh..." He stood in silence for a moment "How are you all?"

Most of the kids said good, some said nothing, one kid said bad, which immediately caught Sans' attention.

"Wanna talk about it?" Concern washed into his face and he noticed a kid anxiously fidgeting "We can talk after class, if ya want." The kid nodded and smiled up at him. Sans grinned back and sorted through papers and begun class.

\---

Papyrus hummed a tune to himself and turned to Frisk "How was history?"

'Great, Sans was a lot of fun.'

"How many puns did he make?"

'Five.'

"Ugh." Papyrus probably rolled his eyes, though Frisk couldn't quite tell because Papyrus lacked irises "But, I am still very proud of him!"

'Me too!' They happily flapped their hands 'He taught me a lot about monsters, I didn't know that mom fought in the war.'

Papyrus nodded and gasped as Asriel climbed up onto him.

"Hey, no fair, you've got the creepy skeleton!"

Asriel exposed his sharp teeth "Best be glad Chara isn't here!"

"Fine." The kid huffed and ran off.

'What was that about?'

"That kid was picking on me." Asriel said "But it's okay now."

Frisk furrowed their brows and angrily signed 'We need to tell someone!'

"We should tell Sans!" 

Asriel shifted around and smiled "Thanks, but it's alright, I can always get Chara."

'But we need to tell someone!'

"Don't yell at me!" As soon as he said that, his cheeks lit up and he covered his face with his ear "I-I mean-"

Frisk and Papyrus both laughed and Frisk climbed into Papyrus' lap to sit with the goat-boy.

'You're so cute when you're embarrassed.'

"Shut up!" Asriel swatted his hands at Frisk "I am mighty!"

"Mighty cute."

"No!" Asriel drew out the O and giggled.

They always could cheer him up.


	2. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pta meeting and a very awkward 1am

Toriel handed the pie to Sans "Frisk and Chara are coming with you, make sure Chara has nothing with nuts, they're allergic." She said sternly "And do not give Frisk too much sugar, they need to rest."

"Alright, I got it, Tori." Sans nodded "Anything else?"

"That's it, I believe, have a nice time."

"I'll try, see ya, Tori."

Sans walked out and turned to the two kids, still in their school clothes "You two ready?"

"Yes." 

'Yep.'

"Alright, c'mon, then." 

Frisk grabbed at his hand and smiled up at him, then turned to Chara and offered their hand to the other child, to which they took it.

Chara was uncharacteristically silent, which prompted Sans to ask them "So how was your day?"

"Meh."

"Why 'meh'?"

"Mrs. Maxwell kept calling me the wrong pronoun, and called me stupid." They said sadly "But, hey, I've committed horrid atrocities, so why let that bother me?" They chuckled a little and looked away.

"She did what?"

"It's not that big of a deal, Sans." They rolled their eyes "Besides, I deal with that every day."

"What?" He looked completely dumfounded by that.

"Well, yeah."

Sans' irises faded away, no one was allowed to mess with Chara, no one but him.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I'll take care of it for ya."

\---

"... We have a few new teachers, too. So let's get on to introduction. Hello, I'm Linda Maxwell, I'm the math teacher."

'Hello, I am the new psychology teacher, Wingdin Gaster, but Gaster works fine.'

"Sorry, but can you please speak? I don't understand... That."

"Oh, yes, my apologies. I am the new psychology teacher, Wingdin Gaster, but Gaster works fine."

Linda nodded and turned to Mettaton "Nice to meet you, sir. Now what's your name, ma'am?"

Mettaton looked up "Ma'am? Who are you talking to?"

"You." Linda said flatly.

"Oh, I'm a man, but easy mistake!" He smiled her way "I'm Mettaton, I'm the new dance teacher."

"Oh, sorry." Linda furrowed her brow "If you're a man, why do you wear skirts? You were wearing a tutu in class earlier."

"Skirts are simply wonderful! They're flowing and not restricting at all." 

"Oh. And you are?" She turned to Sans.

"Sans, Sans Gaster." He said coldly "I'm his son." He motioned to Gaster.

"Hm, and what do you teach, again?"

"Monster History."

"That's nice." She nodded at him and wrote something down.

Sans hardly paid attention to the meeting, he was more in favor to talking to the kids. One kid was excitedly talking about a new super hero movie that featured their favorite character (Harley Quinn).

"I'm a bit scared they'll make her dumb, though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's really smart. She's a psychologist, that's how she met the Joker, y'know."

"That's one way to meet someone." He chuckled.

The child (John, if Sans remembered right) laughed and nodded "Uh-huh!" He gasped and smiled wide "Did ya know there's supposed to be a convention soon?"

"That's cool."

"I'm gonna dress up as Harley for it!"

Sans went to talk, but was interrupted.

"If you'll pay attention, Mr. Gaster, we have something to discuss."

"Oh, sorry kiddo, I'll be a second." He smiled at the kid and turned "What is it?"

"We need your vote, are you against or for children wearing head-scarfs to school?"

"For." He said flatly, then turned back to the kid "So, you were sayin'?"

"Mr. Gaster, please pay atten-"

"Oh... Sorry I'm late..." 

Linda looked up and saw Napstablook floating by the door. The ghost awkwardly floated up "Did I miss a lot...?"

"Not too much, I'll give you important information afterwards."

"Oh... Thank you."

"May I get your name and class?"

"I'm Napstablook... I teach music." They smiled a little and sat next to Sans "It's, um... It's nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Napstablook."

"Oh... Um...."

"Mrs. Maxwell, Napstablook isn't a guy."

"Oh, sorry, Ms." She corrected.

"No, they're not a girl, they're agender, and they're a Mx." Sans gritted his teeth.

"A mix?" Linda rolled her eyes "You're either a Mr. or a Ms. Now, which are you?"

"... Um... I..."

"They're. A. Mx." Sans stood and lifted a hand to point "You better respect my partner, and on that note, I don't like you misgendering my kid and calling them stupid."

"Sir, I would like you to sit and not point at me."

"I would like you to not misgender my kid."

"I don't even know what 'misgender' means."

"You keep calling them a she, don't you?"

"Who?"

"Chara!" Sans slammed his hands onto the table "MY kid!"

"Sir, her file says female, she's a girl."

"No they aren't!" Sans' eye began to glow "Now, leave my family alone and respect them." He chuckled and shook his hand "I'd really like that."

"You're her father?"

"Who? Who is she? I don't know her."

"Sir-"

"You insisting on Napstablook having to be a man or a woman and insisting Chara a girl is really transphobic." Sans said rather calmly "They're both agender, you know what that is, right?"

"I don't care, whatever they were born as, that's what they are, and anyone who thinks they can pick their gender is an idiot."

"Alright, I'm done with you." Sans turned to Frisk, Chara and Papyrus "C'mon, kiddos, let's leave. Napstablook, wanna come?"

"Oh, sure... If that isn't too much..."

"Nah, c'mon."

"Fine, then, bye." Linda glared and waved them out "Freaks."

\---

'Sans, you really shouldn't have done that, she's not worth it...'

"Yeah, Sans." Chara rubbed at their sweater "I've tried reasoning with her. She's dumb." 

Papyrus, however, wasn't on the side of peace.

"Who is she to call you an idiot?!" He said angrily "You're one of the smartest humans I know, Chara!"

"Wow, thanks. Can we just get home before we miss the new Steven Universe?"

"Sure, kiddo." Sans laid his hand on Napstablook's back and smiled "Mind if I stay and watch it too?"

"You'll have to ask mom." Chara smiled as they finally arrived home "I'm sure she'd love to have you over, though." They pulled out their house key and unlocked the door "Mom? Muffet? Asriel?"

Muffet waved from in the kitchen "In here!"

The lot of them walked in and went into the kitchen, only Toriel and Muffet were in there.

"You're home early, how did it go?"

"I hate Linda." 

Muffet chuckled "Don't we all?"

"Sans! That's an awfully strong word."

"It's a strong feeling." He chuckled and sat down at the table "Apparently, she's a transphobic mess."

Muffet nodded "She tries to act like she's okay with gay folks, but she's homophobic, too."

"Oh, ew."

"I know."

Sans giggled and looked away "So, uh, you don't mind if I stay for a bit?"

"Of course not!"

\---

Frisk and Papyrus had fallen asleep, and they'd decided a sleep-over would be for the best (why wake them up?), and Chara and Sans were the only ones left awake.

And boy, was it awkward.

Sans looked to the kid, who watched Adult Swim in silence (they committed mass genocide, why not let them watch Rick and Morty? They're mature enough) and he started to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, kid, y'know I ate a penny yesterday?"

Chara rose a brow "... Why?"

"I dunno. It doesn't make cents."

Chara giggled and rolled their eyes "You're dumb, but the good dumb." 

"There's a good dumb?"

"Yeah. Like, friendly and funny."

"I've killed you over and over and I'm friendly?"

"I've killed Papyrus over and over and I'm your kid?"

Sans looked away and grinned "But you changed."

"You did too."

Chara shifted and sighed "You... Ugh."

"Hm?"

"Give me a second." They shut their eyes "So, why am I your kid? I thought you hated me."

"Chara... I don't hate you. Sure, you might've done a lot of things wrong, but you're just a kid."

"I'm fourteen."

"That's still a kid, Chara. I dunno what your life was like before the underground, but still."

"You don't wanna know about that mess." Chara said, sounding a bit ticked off "It was awful."

"If you don't wanna tell me, that's okay."

Chara giggled "You've already seen me at my worse, so why not?" They scooted towards Sans and fiddled with their locket and tried to think about how to start, then Sans put an arm around Chara and smiled, to Chara's surprise. They smiled back and cuddled into Sans.

"Thank you."

"Uh, no prob, kid-" he giggled "I don't think I'm gonna be that easy to cuddle kid. I'm all bones."

"Yeah, yeah." They laughed. When they calmed down, they started to talk.

"I had a mom and a dad. Neither were good people, but I had this aunt who was nice to me. She didn't know that I wasn't comfortable as a girl, but I think she'd still love me." They curled inwards "She's probably dead by now... Anyways, so my mom went missing when I was ten, and it really messed with my dad. My dad wasn't a good person, but he wasn't that mean to me, but he was a gross guy." They turned their nose up "Really gross."

"Oh."

"Yeah, uh... Can I just stop there?"

"If you want, kiddo."

Chara yawned and shut their eyes "You're cold."

"I know."

"No, like... It feels like you radiate cold."

"I do, one of the joys of being me." He laughed "Why do you think I always have a sweater on?"

"Oh, that's why."

Sans nodded and felt sleep gnaw at him.

"Night, Sans."

"Night, kiddo."


End file.
